1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna system and a television receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
A television broadcasting signal received by an antenna of an antenna system is transmitted in the form of horizontally-polarized-wave. As there are little objects to reflect the television broadcasting wave outdoors, the antenna when installed outdoors will receive the horizontally-polarized-wave. On the other hand, as there are many objects indoors, it may be preferable, when the antenna is installed indoors, to receive the vertically-polarized-wave.
For that purpose, an antenna which can receive both a horizontally-polarized-wave signal and a vertically-polarized-wave signal has been proposed (e.g. JP-2005-102203A: Document 1 and JP-2002-26601A: Document 2). An antenna which can transmit a horizontally-polarized-wave signal and a vertically-polarized-wave signal has also been proposed (JP-2003-179428A: Document 3).
As mentioned above, the optimum polarization of a television broadcasting signal to be received by an antenna is varied depending on the installation location of the antenna. Accordingly, as a reception algorithm to be used for acquiring the optimum signal and restoring the signal needs to be varied depending on the cases when the antenna is installed indoors and outdoors, it is necessary to preset the installation location information of the antenna in, for instance, a television receiver to which the antenna is connected. This will raise an issue that such presetting is troublesome. Moreover, this not only will impose a burden upon a user of the television receiver, but also may make retailers or a manufacturer thereof take additional measurements to respond to complaints from the users claiming that the television receiver could not get good reception even if such ill-reception of the television signal was caused by users' incorrect presetting or configuration.